The Rain Of Love
by Cocozelda
Summary: It's a Mikaze Ai xReader fluffy one-shot. You like Ai but you got stuck in a storm will you survive? . Haha i suck at summary plz read the story. Definitely not a tragedy


**Hey guys! It's a one-shot Ai x Reader. So on with the one-shot then**

 **[F/N] P. O. V**

My name is [F/N] [L/N]. I am the new emergency composer for Quartet Night. Since their old composer called Nanami Haruka is already busy with work given by Saotome so she wasn't able to compose music for this group. Actually I am an idol and a part time composer so because of my skills Satome - sensei hired me as he thinks I am the best for this group. Recently he decided to remove the no-love rule.

Well according to him if especially idols and composer fall in love the composer can write as beautiful song as love same goes for idols except they will be writing lyrics of emotions.

Anyway back to present so this Quartet night group is filled with the bunch of hot guys and when I am saying hot it means really really **_hot._** Almost every girl fawn over them especially a certain member who is clueless of emotions called Mikaze Ai AKA my biggest crush. So right now I am going to give him the composition i have made thinking of him Saotome has especially told _me_ to help him understand emotion. I swear this guy is going to be the death of me. Oh well I don't mind killed by my own crush haha.

I finally found Mikaze - senpai infront of the lake standing and staring at the sky. Yep! Folks Mikaze-senpai is a year older than me.

When I reached him. My heart was killing me for ruining this moment to give him the song. But oh well I have to give him my song. How cruel of me to ruin this beautiful moment—

"How long are you planing to stare at me. [F/N] -san." Mikaze -senpai asked me looking at me finally.

'I can watch you my whole life' I thought.

"Um sorry. I didn't want to disturb you senpai. I was just here to give you the new song" I said

"You made a new song for what. My data says Saotome has not given me any project since my album has just released today" Mikaze -senpai said

"No! It's just that this song came into my mind when I was thinking about you so I decided to write this song and give it to you as a gift" I said

" You were thinking about me. Why?" Mikaze-senpai asked me

'I just had to say the wrong thing infront of him ' I thought. "Well I just umm... Ugh Wait! You just said your new album is realeased!! Then I have to go and get it we'ill talk later ok senpai!? Bye!" and i used the inner horse inside of me and ran as fast as I could.

But I didn't lie entirely. Whenever Ai -sempai's new album is released I just buy it. Guess I really am crazily in love with him huh? But he doesn't even knew the meaning of love so there is no way he loves me right?

I got disappointed at that thought. I then shook my head decided to buy his new album to make myself happy. It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me as long as he is happy I am happy. Maybe this how we feel when we are in love huh?

I finally took a taxi and headed towards the shop to buy his new album.

 **Meanwhile at the dorm.**

 **Mikaze Ai 's P. O. V**.

'It was getting weird and I felt something boiling inside me since i was not able to figure out these emotions. What is happening to me?? Am I malfunctioning? Is this what the humans called frustration? ' i thought

I sighed when i get inside the dorm that idiot happy go lucky started annoying me **(haha you must have got it who is it? Haha).** "What do you want Reiji? " I asked in an annoying tone.

"Ne ne Ai - Ai you look frustrated What happened?" the idiot asked.

I don't know how but i was now in Reji's room.

I sighed heavily.

"It's just that whenever I see [F/N] - san my heart does weird thing I feel... Kinda happy. It feels i have something in my stomach and it tickles. I start to overheat. Am i malfunctioning!? I cannot understand these feelings it angers me. I do not know why?"

Reiji stared at me for sometime and started laughing. I do not know what was so funny. It was confusing me and irritating me.

Finally that idiot stopped laughing and said something that shocked.

" Guess you are having love -problem huh Ai - Ai hahaha"

"Love? What is Love? Reiji" I asked anxious

" What you are feeling right now Ai -Ai is your Love for [F/N]" he answered.

"I love [F/N]...??" I wondered.

When I only said her name I started simling I do not know why and I started to feel... Happy?

"Yes! Ai -Ai you are in love with her! Haha"he replied. "You should tell her about your feelings Ai -Ai" Reiji said

"But she is not here Reiji. She said she was going out to buy my new album" I answered.

"Aww—Wait!! She is outside!?" he asked

"Yes" i answered

Reiji shot up and said "We have to go find her Ai -Ai. The weather report said that a storm is coming and won't be clear until tommorow afternoon!!"

Suddenly there i was feeling something... FEAR. I shot up and without wasting a sec I headed towards the car and started looking for her

'Please. Please wherever you are plaese be safe. Beacuse... I LOVE YOU [F/N].' and without my notice something wet slipped out of my eyes. These are my tears of love for you please be safe and sound.

 **At the shop**

 **[F/N] P. O. V**

'EHHHH!!!!???? I thought by the time i will get here senpai's album will be gone. I am so lucky i don't have to wait... But it is kinda strange very few people are here i wonder why? But oh well i am happy i have got what i wanted ' i thought

I paid for the albums and started walking home. The rain was heavy as time was ticking I should probably run now. But the cold was resisting me to do so. I tried to run but i was feeling so numb and weak.

'I can't do this anymore' I thought. When i lost all my strenght I dropped to my knees and the world arround me started fading away and last thing I heard was senpai calling my name and i was now totally blacked out

 **Mikaze Ai's P. O. V**

I was looking at every shop to find her but almost every shop was now closed. But i found that one shop is opened. I ran into the shop and asked the clerk if he had seen _her._ He said she just left a few minutes ago. I thanked the clerk and started looking for her again. Suddenly i saw a figure collapse. I ran towards the figure and then I realised it was HER. It was my [F/N]. I started calling her bame but she didn't answer me. She was out cold. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the car fast before the storm get worse i reached the dorm as quickly as possible and took her to her room

Nanami came changed her clothes and told me she might have a cold and she has a fever. I relaxed a bit and headed to my room and wore some warm and comfortable clothes. I started heading towards her room

When i reached in her room no one was there. There was food at the table and a note. I opened the note and it said to take care of ourselves and eat the food. It was from reiji. I smiled a bit and then tured towards [F/N] and got closer to her. A small smile make its way on my face.

'She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. Just like a small kitten ' I thought

I had the urge to kiss her. 'Well no one is here and I can't take it anymore so why not '

I moved closer to her and placed my lips on her soft ones 'They are so soft and taste like strawberries. Hnnn~~I love strawberries ~hnn '

And when I pulled back i saw that she was finally awake and was looking at me with a surprised look.

" Looks like the time has come to confess my feelings for her" I thought.

 **[F/N] P. O. V**

'Hnnn it feels so warm here wait where am I. Oooh right i fainted but wait what is this on my lips its so soft like feather!!!! Someone is kissing me.!!! ' I thought. When I opened my eyes i was shocked. The one who was kissing me was none other than.. AI!!!

Ai pulled away from me and was a little shocked. He then smiled at me. And grabbed my hand

" 'Morning [F/N]. Did you sleep well". He asked... In a SWEET VOICE!!!!

"Ai am I dreaming?" I asked 'if this is a dream i don't wanna wake up ' I thought

And then what came next was unexpected. He kissed me again and this time he bit my lower lip

"hnnn~" I moaned in pain. 'Wait! Pain!!?? Then this not a dream!!!??? ' I thought

I was now very surprised. When Ai pulled away he has a serious expression on his face. And then in the next second he embraced me tightly and yelled at me

"What were you thinking!!? You went out just to buy a damn album I will just sing for you whenever you want me to never do that again. Do you even know how much worried everyone was... How much worried I was.. I thought that i was gonna lose you. I was so terrified!!! Promise me no matter what happen you will never do that again!! You got that [F/N] [L/N] because I LOVE YOU!!!"

When i heard Ai's _little_ speech. Tears rolled down my cheek. I hugged him back tightly and said " Oh. I am so sorry Ai. I would never do that again. I am so sorry to worry you. And... I love you too Ai"

The next second Ai pulled me away from this hug and kissed me

" Thank you [F/N]. I love you"

"Love you too Ai. Um Ai who changed my clothes?" i said with unease

"oh i changed your clothes. You have got a pretty a good body you know that" Ai said with a smirk.

And whereas I blushed until my face became a tomato colour

"haha I was just teasing you Nanami changed your clothes" Ai giggled when said this

"Haww!! Ai!!! You are so bad" i pouted

"haha well i guess I should go to my room now"Ai said

When Ai pulled away i grabbed his hand and said "sleep with me"

Ai blushed a little and nodded and layed down beside me

"good night Ai love you"

"Good night [F/N] love you too"

We both snuggled into each other and slept un aware that the 3 pair of eyes were watching us.

 **End of [F/N] P. O. V**

"haha told you Ran-Ran. They would get together you own me 20 bucks now" reiji said.

"And owe me 5 chocolate cakes Peasant!"

"Tsk. Fine fine whatever. I am going to kill Ai tommorow"

 **The end.**

 **So i hope you like the one-shot. And this is my first one-shot. To tell you the truth i was really struggling to make a one-shot and i wanted to make One and I dreamed of this whole story in morning hahaha** **Well plz RR thank you.**


End file.
